Blatantly Oblivious
by featherdusters
Summary: When Tsukishima is horny, she makes it known. Unfortunately, Yamaguchi is sorta oblivious. So Tsukki learns to be blunt. Really blunt.


Really, when Tsukishima is horny, she makes it known.

Not to the world, of course. That's stupid and indecent.

The only one she makes it blatantly obvious to is Yamaguchi.

And of course, as good as Yamaguchi is at reading Tsukishima's cues, she really can be kind of oblivious.

It doesn't start out fast for her, though. Tsukishima has tried dropping subtle hints to her girlfriend, but the brushing-thighs, secret innuendos, and sultry looks get her as far as both Hinata and Kageyama when they fight to see who's going to be the first to step foot in the door.

(And obviously, all of that goes quite literally nowhere. Just a lot of angry, upturned skirts and both Hinata and Kageyama learning to wear shorts under their uniform skirts.)

So, she would settle for unseen neck kisses throughout the day, purposely adjusting and re-adjusting Yamaguchi's sports bra during practice, (along with those tight, _tight_ gym shorts that go just above this adorable cluster of freckles on her left thigh), and straight up dirty whispers to drop the "hint."

Most times, she gets the hint, and sometimes they barely make it into one of their bedrooms before they start making out or something.

It was one of those times where Yamaguchi (luckily) got it.

Though, it took Tsukki whispering all the vulgar things she could think of off the top of her head. In detail, she'd explain where and how she wanted to touch her girlfriend, wanting to smell and taste her and leave marks that she'd remember. She'd whisper about how soft and squishy her boobs are, and how she'd wish she could just bury her head between her jiggly, freckled thighs.

All during their lunch break, while they sat in the corner of the room, isolated from everyone else.

So, Yamaguchi had to endure the second half of the day, mind full of vulgar promises of sexual fulfillment and fantasy. She made it through classes without too much trouble, but practice was a different story.

It was almost difficult to focus on volleyball with her tall, blonde, beautiful girlfriend gracefully stretch before practice. It was almost too difficult to watch as she sweat and her skin glistened, and it was almost impossible to make it through after-practice showers when she knew Tsukishima was watching her from the corner of her eye.

Then again, Tsukki almost lost it as she saw the water roll down Yamaguchi's delicate body.

The train ride back home was heavy. Yamaguchi of course, invited her over to her house after school. Tsukishima accepted innocently, but the look in her eyes full of lust and want bore through Yamaguchi's thick skull. They both knew what they were up to.

Tsukishima put an arm around her waist on the way off the train, lowering it to stroke the skin between Yamaguchi's sweater and skirt. Yamaguchi didn't mind, really. It only made her more anxious and excited.

They reached Yamaguchi's house, kicked off their shoes, and headed to Yamaguchi's room to drop off their bags.

Well, Tsukishima, as impatient as she is, dropped it immediately at the door when she arrived. She closed and locked the door as soon as they entered. Yamaguchi could barely get her bag off her shoulder before Tsukishima's hands were on her hips to spin her around and kiss her.

Tsukki's hands were all over her; they slid from Yamaguchi's hips to her ass, then to her back, to her sides and her front, groping her breasts through her uniform. She unbuttoned her shirt and untied her uniform bow. Yamaguchi broke the kiss so she could undo Tsukishima's uniform; meanwhile Tsukishima occupied herself by groping the plump skin that revealed itself.

Yamaguchi wiggled off her clothing, and guided them to the bed where she sat in her sports bra and panties.

Yamaguchi went to take off her bra, but Tsukki's hand stopped her.

"I wanna do it," she said, reaching to grope her boobs.

Yamaguchi tried not to giggle or laugh. "Okay, whatever you wish." Yamaguchi thought of adding _Ma'am_ or _Your Highness_ or _Princess_ to the end of it, but now wasn't the designated Annoy Tsukishima Hour.

Tsukki cupped her breasts, running her thumbs over the plushiest parts. She let her slender fingers dive into the bra, rubbing all over the soft, sensitive skin. She pushed the stretchy fabric to rest under Yamaguchi's boobs as she admired how they seemed to spill over.

Tsukishima smirked. "There are the girls," she said, leaning down to kiss in between them.

She peppered kisses all around the fluffy fat, she squeezed them together and let them jiggle and drop, and she ran her fingers over the hardening nipples. Yamaguchi arched her back, and she pulled Tsukishima's face in her direction to kiss her in a wet, sloppy kiss full of gripping skin and increased heart pounding.

Tsukishima pulled away to pull Yamaguchi's bra off her body. She went back to kissing her, and then started kissing down her jaw as she laid her down on the bed.

Yamaguchi sighed as Tsukki kissed her neck. She worked her way down to her collarbone, where she sucked slowly, until she left a mark.

Tsukki palmed her breasts and squeezed them as she kissed down. The only part of Yamaguchi's body that she loved to tease almost as much as her boobs were her thighs. She loved teasing them and running her hands up them, slowly, tickling the sensitive spots.

The sheets rustled as Yamaguchi shifted her hips and slid her hands behind her back, propping herself up. She arced her back as Tsukki slid her hands off of her breasts and down her sides, as she licked her right nipple. Yamaguchi's breath was ragged now; she was getting more excited with every suck, every touch, and every lick.

Tsukki massaged the plush of her boobs with her thumbs, almost smirking as Yamaguchi flushed and looked away when Tsukki's smoldering gaze found her eyes under short bangs and ragged breath. Tsukishima continued to lick and kiss and suck and fondle her girlfriend's breasts. She could tell Yamaguchi was enjoying it. She let out cute little sounds when Tsukki squeezed her boobs, and she could barely look at Tsukki sucking on her nipples without gasping. When Tsukishima very lightly ground the tip of her nipple with her teeth, Yamaguchi moaned and covered half her face with her hands.

"Did I ever tell you that you have cute tits?" Tsukki said, still running her fingers over her nipples.

Yamaguchi removed one of the hands from her face to run it through her long, dark hair, embarrassed. "I think you've said something like that before, yeah."

Tsukishima hummed as she began playing with elastic on the side of her underwear. She pulled at it and snapped it once, causing Yamaguchi to twitch and re-adjust her hips again. Tsukishima watched her thighs jiggle as they moved. Tsukki pushed her onto her back on the bed, and watched again as her boobs jiggled and settled still. God, she could watch that all day. She didn't think Yamaguchi knew how cute her perky jiggliness was.

Yamaguchi spread her thighs more, adrenaline pumping and coursing through her veins as she anticipated Tsukki's next move. She gnawed on the inside of her mouth a little, until Tsukki ran one finger, just one, down the wet spot on her panties. Yamaguchi drew in a sharp breath. She could feel her insides tingling and the buildup of pleasure made her head feel swimmy and her cheeks feel hot.

Tsukki continued to lightly scratch and press her finger against her panties. She traced the outer lips, scratching back down to her opening. Yamaguchi bucked her hips and bit her lip when Tsukki rubbed against her clitoris once, twice, three times. The waves of pleasure struck Yamaguchi and made her pussy ache for something, anything.

Yamaguchi was close to a mess by then; she moaned as she tried to spread her thighs more, trying to entice Tsukishima to continue. Maybe she would catch the hint.

"Oh? You want me to go faster?" Tsukishima said in a little mocking tone, still dragging her long, slender fingers across the printed panties her girlfriend wore.

"Pleeease, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi moaned.

"So you're saying you want me to go," Tsukishima rubbed a harder circle with two fingers around the wet, sticky opening through Yamaguchi's panties. "Faster?"

Yamaguchi moaned as she arched her back, hands above her head and absolutely flushed. She tried to nod, but Tsukishima was insistent on teasing her.

"What's that?" She rubbed another harsh circle. Yamaguchi's thighs twitched as her pussy leaked sticky fluid. "You want me to go faster?" Tsukki flicked her wrist and made another harsh circle.

" _Yes_ ," She moaned. "Yes _please_ , Tsukki." She opened her eyes, which she didn't even realize were closed, and looked at her girlfriend with the cutest, neediest eyes she thought she could come up with.

It seemed to work, because Tsukishima smirked a little as she tugged down Yamaguchi's wet panties. Tsukishima laid down on the bed on her stomach, and she propped herself up on her elbows, right in front of Yamaguchi's leaking pussy. She looked up at her as she pushed back the skin near her clitoris, and watched as Yamaguchi let her head fall to the pillow when Tsukki began licking.

She started with hard licks, and then softened up to very light, teasing ones, which made Yamaguchi whine, and it made her inner walls dribble with fluid and cum. Tsukishima was getting kinda hot and bothered just from smelling her girlfriend's pussy.

She looked at it, and pushed back some of the hair and the lips. She licked one small lick up from the bottom of the hole, to the top of the clitoris. Yamaguchi sighed and bit her lips, and Tsukki decided that was enough teasing.

She rubbed at her leaking hole with her tongue, and began rubbing her hands up and down her girlfriend's thighs. The distinct taste of vagina was spread throughout Tsukki's mouth when she delved in and started shallowly fucking her with her tongue. Spotty moans released themselves from Yamaguchi's throat, which grew louder once Tsukishima let her tongue sit in her stiff as she lightly rubbed Yamaguchi's clit.

She couldn't hold back her moans at all, it all felt too good. Yamaguchi's bloodstream was full of adrenaline as she relished in the feeling of being licked from the inside out, her inner walls quivering and pulsating as she leaked more and more. She felt the tongue being retracted from her, and she opened her eyes. Though, Yamaguchi was too hot and bothered to hoist herself up to look at whatever Tsukki was doing down there.

She felt two fingers slide into her, one by one, and she let out another moan. The stretch only took a few seconds to get used to, and as soon as she felt the two fingers start to draw in and out slowly, she felt a lick on her clit again, and a wave of pleasure went straight to her brain and back down to her pussy. She felt herself tighten around Tsukki's two fingers, which glided easily in and out of her from the slick of her throbbing hole. Tsukki slid in a third finger, bunching them together so she could easily increase her speed.

"Damn," Tsukishima said, leaning her chin on Yamaguchi's pelvis. "If only you could see this. Your pussy is sucking on my fingers more than I suck on your tits."

Yamaguchi covered her eyes in her arm, loosely, in embarrassment. "You have such a dirty mouth," she responded into her arm.

Tsukki smirked. "True, but you _love_ it." She emphasized that with a one finger massage directly to Yamaguchi's clit. Her hips jerked, and Tsukki had to hold back a chuckle.

"Just look at this," Tsukki continued. "Remember when you were nervous about just one finger? Now you can take three like a champ."

Tsukki's cooing continued, tugging Yamaguchi closer to the edge. "You're doing so well, baby."

Tsukishima kissed her favorite cluster of freckles on the inside of her girlfriend's left thigh, nipping up and up toward the plush flesh of her butt that was available from her legs being spread. Yamaguchi moaned and rocked her hips onto Tsukki's fingers, which was Tsukki's way of telling she was close.

Tsukishima shallowly fingered her faster as she rubbed circles onto Yamaguchi's clitoris. One of Yamaguchi's hands fisted into the sheets near her head, and the other one grabbed onto stray locks of Tsukki's long, blonde hair.

Her orgasm hit her and waves of pent up pleasure exploded in bursts of gasps, shudders, and moans. She moaned out her girlfriend's name while she fucked her through her orgasm, removing her hand from her clitoris to intertwine it with the one lost in her own hair. She rubbed her clit with her tongue until she felt her hole loosen around her fingers. Tsukki removed her fingers one by one, slowly decreasing her pace to milk Yamaguchi's orgasm for all it was worth.

When Yamaguchi finally came down from her high, she stretched out her legs and sore thighs, and spread out her arms as an indication for Tsukki to cuddle her. Yamaguchi was always a sucker for hugs and kisses after sex.

Tsukki obliged, leaning into her hug and shifting them onto their side. She pressed soft pecks to her lips, pulling her close to her body, lying skin to skin. It was really only when Yamaguchi went to bury her face in her girlfriend's breasts that she realized she still had her bra, and her underwear on.

"I was wonder when you were gonna notice," Tsukishima said. She took Yamaguchi's hand and put it on her hip, which slid up her back to unhook her bra. Yamaguchi watched as her girlfriend's beautiful boobs fully revealed themselves, and she buried her face in her cleavage. Tsukishima threw her bra across the room somewhere, along with the rest of their clothing.

Yamaguchi tugged Tsukki's panties down her strong thighs, and reached a hand to rub at the hot, wet mess that her underwear had been hiding.

Tsukishima instantly felt fuzzy and warm, and it spread to her chest and cheeks as she spread her thighs to kick off her underwear for Yamaguchi to have better access.

The tingling shot through her body and out; and Tsukki tried to school herself after being so bothered for so long.

Yamaguchi slid one of her fingers in, flicking her wrist while the other hand trailed further down to rub at her clit. Tsukki clamped her mouth shut as she managed to embarrass herself by spreading her thighs even wider.

When Yamaguchi slid a second finger in, she felt dazed and satisfied as they pumped at a steady rhythm in and out of her. She barely realized that Yamaguchi was changing positions; the next time she opened her eyes she saw her naked girlfriend straddling her lap, leaning over her body.

Tsukki unabashedly admired how her breasts seemed even bigger when she bent over like that, and she reached over to cup and squeeze the plush fat. Yamaguchi only glanced up and giggled a little, not really caring if Tsukki played with her while being fucked. Really, she enjoyed it.

Feeling her orgasm coming, Tsukki grabbed Yamaguchi's hand that was fingering her, keeping it in place, while the other one dragged Yamaguchi's face towards her in a sloppy, wet, lust filled kiss. Tsukishima used the leverage to fuck herself onto her girlfriend's fingers, finally reaching her blissful release.

Waves and shocks of pleasure spun through her, going up and down her body as she moaned and hid her face into the crook of Yamaguchi's neck. Yamaguchi slowly lead her through her orgasm, loving the shift from the orgasmic to the peaceful look that washed over Tsukki's face.

She pulled her fingers out, and crawled over to her bed stand where the tissues were. She barely finished wiping her fingers when she felt hands on her hips pulling her back to the head of the bed.

Apparently Tsukki wanted to cuddle. Yamaguchi tried to hide a cheeky smile as she slid into her arms, wondering how Tsukki could _possibly_ get any cuter.

"I know what you're thinking, Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi giggled. "Sorry, Tsukki!"

Tsukki readjusted their position so she could lie on her back with Yamaguchi on her chest. "You're not sorry."

Yamaguchi laughed again, and wrapped her arms around Tsukishima's waist. "Yeah, you're right. I'm not."


End file.
